Unexpected
by I.H.N.B.T.D.W.M.L
Summary: If you ever looked at the definition of annoying, Travis Stoll would diffidently be it. At least in Katie's opinion. Will she ever let go of her grudge on the Stoll kid and give him a chance, or will his pranks drive her away. With conflicting feelings will she dwell on the past or let her heart guide the way. Who knows, let the fates decide.
1. Stolls meet revenge

Some things in life are unexpected, unplanned, and unwanted. Sometimes life has plans for you that turns your life upside down, in more ways than one. I'm a demigod, I am a demigod. Nah, it doesn't sound true. Me why me. I didn't sign up for this. At Camp Half Blood I'm surrounded by stronger, and tougher demigods. I'm inferior to them. My strength, my power, my everything is inferior when compared to the other campers. Me, Katie Gardner is a demigod, the child of Demeter. Yeah just because I keep saying it, doesn't want me to actually believe it. Camp Half Blood will be greet, as long as those Hermes spawns don't ruin anything. Though, we all know that probably won-

"Hey Gardner," two different voices said, pulling me out of my trance. I looked up to see a tall dark figure, standing before me. The blinding summer sun shining above us hid the face of the figure, but I had my suspicions. From the figure I could tell that the person was obviously tall, due to the fact that the guy was towering over me. Or is that just because I'm sitting and he's standing? Oh well. His tone made it sound like he was mocking me, which he probably was. He had a sleek and muscular figure, though all the boys at Camp Half Blood had one. Well most of them. A mop of curly hair covered his head. I looked to my left to see the exact same figure, though there was some height difference between the two guys.

My suspicions were right, it's no other than the Hermes spawns, the pain in my butt, the prankers of camp. Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Ugh, you two again. What do you want?" I questioned knowing a prank was about to be pulled on me. Very slowly I reaching down to my waist, waiting to pull the dagger out of its holster.

"Hey Katie-Kats," one annoying Travis Stoll mocked, stepping out of the blinding light. There goes the tranquility of the forest. Gods, how do they manage to find me deep in the forest.

I'm would be going into my second year of high school if I actually went to a school. Camp Half Blood schools the kids who stay year round, instead of going to school in the mortal world. Anyways, I've been in Travis' class ever since the 4th grade. Though the two look a like Travis is actually a year older than Connor. The two just ended up looking alike even though they are not twins. Anyways, I've spent too many years putting up with their pranks and their stupidity. Nobody should ever have to suffer that much. But worst of all, when we discovered we were all demigods, I had to travel with them to Camp Half Blood. We lived in California. California to upstate New York. That was probably the worst trip, longest, and dangerous trip I have ever took in my life.

"Look Travis, I would really appreciate it if you stopped calling me by that name. Or else something bad and unexpected might happen to you, but that could all be avoided if…." My voice drifting off, and looking up to meet Travis' eyes. Ready to pull my dagger out, and attack them, eager to slap their sly smiles of their face.

"Katie, oh poor sweet Katie. You think you can threaten the all and power Stoll brothers. Poor, poor Katie," Connor butted in. I stared at them not willing to back down, with that the two of them walked away into the sunset and never bothered me again. Though that ending would have been great, I decided to play a little joke on them. Instead of attacking them, I decided to use some of my power.

As they turn to leave I quickly grew a vine, stretching across the ground a few inches of the ground. Hopefully they will act like the idiots they are and trip. Luckily Travis was the stupidest of the two, cause he was the one who landed face first into a pile of mud. Sadly, Connor had hung back for some reason and didn't end up on the ground. Uhhh really Connor, really you couldn't have done me the favor of tripping like your brother. This is what you get Connor, I grew another vine to pick up both Travis and Connor by the ankles.

In only a moments notice I had the faces of the Stoll boys staring at me, well not normally. They were dangling upside down by my vines.

"Katie, please let me go. I know I'm hot and irresistible at all angles, you don't have to tell me twice," a very happy Travis said. For a person who was being held upside down by vines by a girl. Boys are really weird plus they're idiots, especially this one.

"Katie dear, I just wanted to tell you something. So let me go and I'll tell you," Connor pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. So I let him go. I released the grip of the vine from his ankle, and he went crashing into a puddle of mud. For the sake of making sure neither of them escaped my wrath I grabbed his collar and pulled his face up from the mud, so we were eye level.

"So what did you want to tell me Stoll," I grinned from ear to ear. Silently celebrating my win against the Stoll brothers.

"Well I'm not going to tell you now that you did that.""What was that, tie you back up. Well if you insist." I knocked both of them out with the butt of my dagger, and decided to tie them up in a tree. Once again I was staring at the Stolls, but this time both of them are covered in mud. Plus they were tied in a tree, with all of camp staring up at them. Though some of the campers *cough*Ares cabin*cough* was throwing rocks, sticks, basically anything they could get there hands on, and was chucking them at the still unconscious Stoll brothers.

The hardest part was that I had to drag two unconscious Stolls out of the woods, and towards the cabins for all of camp to see. It least I could use my powers and I didn't have to literally drag them. All I did was pick them up by the ankles with my vines and drag them. I should make sure they don't have a concussion, or else Chiron might punish me.

I felt the most tiniest bit of guilt. I felt bad for them. Being humiliated in front of the whole camps sucks, and is really humiliating. I should know, they humiliate me every single day of my life. Though even talking to them is probably humiliating enough. But then my half sister Miranda reminded me of something. She pulled me aside of the increasing group of campers surrounding the tree which held the Stolls.

"Nice going Katie. You finally got them back for the whole Easter fiasco," Miranda said in high spirits. Yeah, I shouldn't be feeling bad for what I did. Think about how many times the Stolls humiliated you. I looked over to Miranda to see that she was pondering something. She had a huge grin on her face, and she looked over to me. Her smile turned into a sly look, and she had a glint of curiosity in her eyes. No wonder why Conor likes her.

"What is it Miranda. I can tell you have something to ask, you can't hide anything from Katie," I laughed. Miranda was trying to ask something to me, but she couldn't keep the giggles down. Once I finished laughing she went on and on with laughing. Apparently we weren't laughing about the same thing. Uhhh, not this again.

"So Katie what were you doing deep in the woods with the Stools" She barely was able to say without keeping the giggles down. The whole time she had a gleam in her eyes, and a sly smile plastered against her face.

"Really Miranda, Really. Out of all people you just had to say it. You're as bad as the Aphrodite kids. Or the Stolls," I whined in her face. Though I grumbled the last part knowing it wouldn't help my case.

"Me, as bad as the Aphrodite kids. I'm hurt Katie. How could you say such a hurtful thing," looking down at the ground with a pained look. The gleam in her eyes told me other wise.

"Yes Miranda, as bad as the Aphrodite kids," I laughed. Happy that she forgot about why I was in the woods with the Stolls.


	2. Rude much

"Katie stop getting me distracted. Why were you in the woods with the Stolls?" She yelled, gaining strange looks from nearby campers. Her sly smile still plastered to her face.

"For your information they followed me in, without me noticing. Until they came out of their hiding spot, Miranda," I scoffed in her face.

"That's what they al-." Miranda was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"KATIE GARDNER. WHERE ARE YOU," a blood thirsty Drew screamed, shoving people aside scouring the crowd to find me. Well today wasn't my day cause she caught a glance at me, and stormed up to me. "Katie who do you think you are, you just can't knock my boyfriend unconscious then tie my boyfriend in a tree, for all of camp to see. NOW GET HIM DOWN," Drew's grating voice cutting my conversation short with Miranda.

My very first instinct was to start yelling in her face, but I just stared at her dumbfounded. Travis has pranked the whole camp, including her cabin. Though he hasn't pranked her cabin in a while due to the fact that they're dating, and that means more pranks being played on the Demeter cabin. Anyways that's not the point. I finally had a chance to get my revenge, and now because of me he finally got the taste of his own medicine, for once in his life. And being the snobby, obnoxious, bratty Aphrodite kid she is, wants to ruin my revenge by letting her "boyfriend" down. Well I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.

"Uhhh," was the first thing to come out of my mouth. I wanted to scream at her, insult her, maybe even punch her in the face. But no, I couldn't come up with one insult to scream in her face. Luckily somebody else beat me to it.

"Go paint your face or something, you look like you just went to the underworld and back. What I'm basically saying is that you look like Hades. Actually, I wouldn't do that to Hades, he's not on your level of ugly," Miranda scoffed in her face. This is why Miranda is my best friend, she knows how to get to Drew like no one else.

Drew of course looked bewildered by Miranda's comment. Though we both know that she didn't look bad, it least by our standards. She actually looked good for somebody who just woke up. Literally all she wore were some pink shorts and a pink tank top. Somehow her hair was looking perfect as usual, probably because of some Aphrodite thing. Also she had a red mask over her face, or is that just her usual look. Somehow she seems to be mad like every single second of the day, so I've gotten used to her face being the way it is, red and furious. The bewildered look was still on her face, clearly surprised that someone actually talked back to her. But the look quickly vanished, due to someone else's outburst.

"Katie," the Connor yelled. Clearly becoming conscious again, to my dismay. I groaned and turned my attention back to the Stoll boy. Both Travis and Connor seemed to be awake now, but you could tell that they were both taken back once they realized their surroundings. I had a slick plan up my sleeves, though I wasn't wearing any. But that's not the point, anyways all I had to do was deal with the Stolls first. Then I could grant Drew's wishes.

Miranda gave me a sideways look, clearly confused with the malicious grinappearing on my face until it dawned on her that I had a plan. Quickly her confused looked turned into an equally as evil grin as mine.

"How's the view Stolls," I yelled. Gaining the surrounding campers to turn their attention on me.

"Katie, Katie, Katie, is this the best you can do. But yeah the views great," Connor said slyly for a guy who was knocked unconscious, and is now in a tree. Travis didn't say anything which is very unlike him, he just continued to stare at me. Clearly astonished that I actually got revenge. And it actually worked this time.

Drew quickly turned her attention to the Stolls, well more like Travis. She couldn't care less whether or not Connor was ok or not. I'm surprised that she even wants to make sure that Travis is ok. Really, all she cares about is herself. Enough Drew talk, back to the story.

I turned my attention back to the Stolls and ended up meeting Travis' gaze. But his gaze was soon turned to the girl beside me. Drew. And once she noticed that he was no longer peering down on me, but her, she gave me one of her signature evil smirks. She then turned to Travis' and gave him her seductive smiles. Barf in my mouth! I seriously think that I'm going to barf. They started to exchange looks, disgusting looks in my opinion. I'm tired of looking at these two, let's get my plan into action. Though this plan will finish as soon as it starts, anyways back to the plan.

"So Drew you said that you wanted me to let your boyfriend go, right?" I questioned eyeing Miranda so she could tell where i'm going with this.

"Well duh Katie. Of course I want you to let him go. You Demeter kids are so slow and dumb. You Demeter kids act like you're something special, but at the end of the day you, Katie Gardner are nothing special. You are nothing but just a flower grower, nothing special cause there's a cabin full of you. Nothing special," Drew said flatly. I had nothing to say, no insults sprang to mind that would spring out of my mouth. Absolutely nothing happened just pure silence, not even the Stolls dared to speak. Everybody stood in shock at Drew's words, with eyes wide. Miranda quickly snapped out of her trance, and started to drag me away, but I still have one thing left to do.

"So Drew was that a yes or a no?" I questioned her, but she never answered me somebody else did the talking.

"It's a yes Gardner. Maybe what Drew said was true," Travis blurted out. Though the last part was meant to be a joke, but nobody was laughing. Everybody just stared at me waiting to see what my next move will be.

I released the vine, sending one Travis Stoll plummeting to the ground. I didn't even bother to wait and see him hit the ground. I turned on my heel and started to walk towards the woods with Miranda at my heels. But before I left, I gently let down the vine holding Connor, and he jumped to the ground with no scrapes or bruises unlike Travis. I stole a look at Travis who look dumbfounded that I actually let Connor go. I walked over to Miranda who was now at the edge off the forest waiting for me, so we could disappear into the forest and not return till night.

We walked in silence for a while starting to verge towards the ocean. Nobody spoke just allowing nature to speak for us. Not really, nature can't speak, anyways the silence didn't last because Miranda broke the silence with sobs. She crumbled to the ground, clearly allowing Drew's nasty words to get to her. I watched as Miranda crumbled to the ground, crying her eyes out. I joined her on the ground enveloping her into a tight hug, allowing her to cry on my shoulder. We just sat there in the middle of the forest, pondering what had happened back at the whole Drew incident.

Was Drew right? Well part of it was true, there is a full cabin full of "flower growers". I never really thought of myself as "special". Sure I would say that I am unique, but who wouldn't say that, not everybody is alike hence why everybody is unique. I'm just Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, everybody's friend, well except the Stolls. I think, i've never really considered them as friends mostly because every conversation I have had with them ended up with me chasing them. But that's not the point, maybe Drew's words had some truth within them. Nobody would really care if I left camp, nobody would even realize I left. I soon felt tears streaming down my face. It was then Miranda's turn to lend me her shoulder. Soon neither of us had tears left to shed.

"So did Drew's words get to you too?" she sniffled.

"Well i'm not really sure. I just started to think about whether or not there was any truth in her words. Then I realized that she did have a point about how there is a cabin full of us, 'flower growers.' What bout you?"

"It was basically what you just said, but what really got me down is that i'm starting to doubt my place here at camp. Like when she said that there was a cabin full of us, so would i really be missed if I left? There's a cabin full of us, so just one less would anybody miss me? Would anybody care?" She gripped my arms, emphasizing her point. I'm surprised that we both thought about that, though I didn't want to share my doubts about being at camp.

"Miranda that's crazy talk, everybody would miss you. Camp wouldn't be the same without your witty comments, you're like the only one who can put Drew in her place, plus I would definitely miss my partner in crime. Camp would never be the same without you. Me on other hand, nobody would miss me," I smirked.

"Thanks Katie. And you're nobody would miss you, Katie Gardner."

"I'm hurt Miranda. I take back everything nice I said about you."

"I'm just joking Katie, and you know that I am. I think we should get back, it's close to dinner, and i'm staring," she said as she stood up ready to leave

"How bout instead of walking into the pavilion and having the entire camp stare at us and take pity on us, we sneak into the kitchen grab some food. Eat at the dock or something, skip the campfire, and be back in time for lights out. You in?"


	3. Stupid people

**So me being me, and cause I'm an idiot. I've been forgetting to put in some disclaimers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing. I'm not Rick Riordan. I do not own any of the characters. That's all.**

 **so another disclaimer. School is starting next week, which means less writing times. And I don't want to be one of those writers who stop writing cause of their busy lives at school and all. And I'll try real hard to write, but this is my last year of middle school so the teachers are going to prepare us for high school. Which means the high risk of more homework *CRY*** **Anyways I hope your enjoying the story.**

 **~ Noodle**

I was all on my own, Miranda didn't want to take part in my plan. And I quote "really Katie. It won't be embarrassing, besides our siblings are probably worried, we've been in the woods all day. You're going to have to face them eventually." Then she got up and left me here wondering if I should have gone or not. Too late now, though she left like a 1 minutes ago, and I could still see her retreating figure in the distance.

"Dinner couldn't be that bad, right?" I wondered aloud. I have to face everyone at some point, sadly that includes Drew too. At that point I got up and ran at full speed toward Miranda, who quickly turned around.

"So you've come to your senses about facing the camp, and listen to the oh wise Miranda," she said quite proudly like she knew I would come with her. She took my silence as an answer and a wide a smile formed on her lips. We allowed the silence to envelope us, neither of us saying a word until we were a few yards away from the pavilion.

From this far away I could just barely see into the dining pavilion. Everybody seemed to be there already, and eating dinner. Miranda then started to pick up this pace, getting closer and closer to everybody by the second. Miranda had one foot through the door into the pavilion before I grabbed her and pulled her behind a column.

"Katie really, you're getting yourself worked up on nothing. We are going to walk in there, and no matter what happens… don't cause a fight, and that means with anyone. Or better yet, keep your head down and don't make eye contact. We don't want the Stolls to annoy you and then cause world war Katie to explode and then have Drew hack away at you. That's the game plan, ok Katie?" Miranda said in a hushed tone to make sure nobody from inside could hear this plan of hers. I then nodded in agreement, preparing myself for the worse possibilities.

The room fell into silence as we walked in. I could just picture Drew staring at us with a smug look on her face, just waiting for the perfect chance to attack her prey. We walked past a table and though I couldn't see their faces I knew it was the Aphrodite table. Two things gave this away. 1: They were whispering to each other. Probably creating rumors about us that we'll later have to deny. 2: I could see their shoes. Very glittery high heels.

Miranda had stopped all of a sudden and I crashed into her back, hushed whispers rang throughout the pavilion along with some snickers. I looked up to see that Miranda's shoulders had stiffened, but it couldn't have been Drew cause I would've seen her get up, well it least her shoes get up. I was considerably short for my age, Miranda was about a good 3 inches taller, but I was able to see that two campers were now blocking our path.

The Stolls really don't know when to back off. I think that their hair grew into their brains, causing them to be even bigger idiots. Though they are the Stolls, I figured that they know when to leave people alone. Wait. What am I talking about, why would they leave us alone. All of those times they've pranked me, and I disappeared into the woods for the day. Then when they would see me, they would start to prank or tease me and never apologize, why would this time be any different from the others.

Nobody really moved, though I was behind Miranda and could barely see anything past her. We stood like this for what felt like an eternity, but in reality probably about 30 seconds. Huh, I'm not really patient. Oh well that doesn't matter at the moment.

"Come on Miranda," I muttered, while grabbing Miranda's wrist and pulling her past the Stolls. I was almost past the Stolls when an arm blocked my path.

Ugh, it was Travis.

"So uhh Katie…" He scampered, obviously searching for the words to say.

"Go away Travis," I glowered putting as much hate into the words as I could muster while avoiding his eyes. I wasn't just going to wait around, waiting for him to find the perfect insult. I shoved past his arm and briskly walked over to the Demeter cabin with Miranda still in tow.

"Katie what the Hades just happened over there," my brother Cedar whispered to me as soon as I sat down, gesturing over to the Stoll brothers who were still standing there, and were deep in conversation. (Yeah, I know Cedar, right. Who would have come up with that name. Don't give me that look, it was the internet's fault. It brought me to that name, when I was too lazy to come up with a "nature" based name. BACK TO THE STORY)

"Shut up," I grumbled while giving him a hard glare.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted, then turned his attention toward his food. I swear that kid has been infected by the Stolls. Yeah I know, a Demeter and a Hermes kids friends, shocker. The Stolls and Cedar had started to hang out a few weeks ago, though no matter how many times I've screamed WHY! In Cedar's face, he wouldn't tell me why all of a sudden "oh I'm all buddy buddy with the Stolls now". He was just a young and innocent kid, until the Stolls had to corrupt the poor thing.

...

Dinner had ended not too long ago. It felt like an eternity before Chiron dismissed us, not before I caught him giving Miranda and I a sympathetic look in our direction. When Chiron is giving you that look you know that the situation you were in was bad. That guy was like three thousand years old and he's seen just about everything, so when he's giving you the look. Ooooo man, your situation sucks. Even Chiron was taking sympathy in you.

Well while I was sulking in self pity, everyone was enjoying themselves at the camp fire, though Miranda seemed to be in same situation as me. We sort of ran out of the pavilion before the Aphrodite kids would swarm us with questions, and their "ooo they should ask you guys out, clearly they like you" and all of that other crap that those girls live on.

Though we were the first ones out we managed to be the also be the lasts ones to arrive at the amphitheater. We might have, I don't know hid in the woods next the the amphitheater until we were sure that everybody was there and distracted, so we could slip in unnoticed into the stands. We sat in the very back, like very very back of the stands. I hoped that our plan of waiting to sneak in when nobody was paying attention actually worked, but of course not. But in no time at all I was face to face with someone, Travis Stoll. I guess was too busy with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed when he slipped into the empty seat in front of me, but sadly it was now occupied by him.

Miranda seemed to be having the problem as me. I was at least hoping that she could get me out of my problem but she was knee deep in her own. She was staring wide eyed at none other than Connor himself who had a smirk on his face, clearly amused by the reaction he got. Miranda had made the mistake of telling me that she liked Connor, though I sort of figured it out by myself. All of those stolen looks at each other, and neither one of them asked the other out yet.

"I bet you're enjoying the view Miranda," I leaned over to Miranda so only she could hear. Miranda's face said it all, somehow her face turned into an even deeper shade of red, which I didn't think was possible. Connor noticed it too, he looked over to me hoping that I would let on about what I said to her to make her look the way she did. I bet he was hoping it was that had to do with him. Man those two really like each other, Connor has to grow some balls and finally ask Miranda out. All I could do was just smirk at them, they really would make a cute couple.

"Sooooo Katie..." Travis once again pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Travis I don't care what you have to say."

"You might not but Miranda seems interested," nodding towards Miranda who had a smirk on her face. She was looking for a bit of revenge after my little comment.

"Yeah Katie you should go listen to what he wants to say, I bet it's important," she smirked.

"Go?"

"Well yeah Katie, you wouldn't want the other campers hearing your guys conversation."

"Miranda as soon as I get my hands on you I'm going to kill you, but I doubt Connor will let that happen. But I understand you want to get rid of Travis and I, so you two could have a little alone time. All you had to do was ask," I teased. "Well I'll be going to bed now, so I'll leave you two alone." Miranda's face was priceless, she was silently pleading with me to stay. She had big puppy dog eyes and the quivering lip, but knowing Miranda she was probably swearing to get revenge on me if I'd dare leave her alone with Connor.

"Well bye guys. Oh Connor, don't try and any funny business. And if you dare hurt her I will personally hunt you down and you will suffer a slow and painful death," I threatened him while getting face to face with him, but I was not joking. I will literally hurt him if he hurts Miranda. "Night guys," I said once I was up and descending down the stairs of the amphitheater.

But when I glanced back there was one little problem. Travis, he was still sitting there with a smirk on his face. You could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to leave, those piercing blue eyes- Ok I think I've officially lost it. Sure he has really cute ey- Travis Stoll has officially corrupted me. But we're never going to be a thing, beside I'm not even his type. He likes shallow, pretty, airheads like Drew. Enough with Travis, back to the problem. How do I get his sorry little butt out of there so Miranda could have alone time with Connor.

Miranda wasn't looking to happy either, but she was probably just mad a me. First of all she seriously looked mad with clenched fists and eyes ablaze. But her cheeks were a light shade of red. Connor looked equally mad, but was looking over at Travis. That so cute Connor wanted alone time with Miranda. Travis on the other hand hadn't moved an inch but his eyes were on, waiting for me to make the first move.

"Travis. Come with me," I walked over to him and muttered in his eye, trying not to make a scene.

"Oh Katie-Kat, if only it could be that easy." He slung an arm over my shoulder and drew me in closer.

"Fine since you clearly aren't going to get up anytime soon what do you want?"

"Well, since you asked. I wouldn't mind a kiss," he said leaning in

"Oh my Gods, you idiot. You were probably joking but still, you don't say those types of things to girls who aren't your girlfriend Travis. This is low even for you. Need I remind you of Drew your girlfriend. I can't believe you would even joke about cheating on someone. Though you are a Kid of Hermes and all, and you do cheat and steal, anyways that's not the point. You wanted to cheat on Drew.

"Look Katie you don't understand," he said desperately trying to grab my attention, with his hands tightly secured around my wrists.

"Oh I don't understand. Fine since you think you know everything all ready, you explain what I don't get." I growled. He opened his mount to start explaining himself but I cut him off. "Wait, no. Save it for somebody who cares." And with that I races down the stairs and fled towards the cabins.

I was probably overreacting and all at Travis' stupid, but totally wrong joke. But still that doesn't mean the joke was right. Even though Drew is Drew, she is still a person with feelings. (At least I think she has them) And I certainly don't want to help someone cheat on someone else even id she's Drew. Still I can't believe he would even joke about cheating on someone else.  
 _Stupid Travis. Stupid Drew. Stupid Drew. Stupid everyone._

 **FYI: I have no idea where I went with this. I just started writing, and I rewrote the ending a couple of times. Still not getting the ending perfectly how I wanted it. But after a while of rewriting you get lazy. And by rewriting I mean like 4 times, not a lot, BUT I AM EXTREMELY LAZY.  
**

 **~Noodle**


	4. Complications

Ok so now that I've thought about it. I might have, I don't know, overreacted about something, that wasn't even my business. So maybe I overreacted, but that joke just rubbed me the wrong way. Cheating on someone is no joking matter, it's hurtful and mean to the other person. Not that I've ever been cheated on, nor have I ever had a boyfriend. But It sucks if you are a friend of the person who was cheated on. Especially when they're balling their eyes out on your shoulder, and you're just left to pick up the pieces. Let's just say that I've been in one of those situations before. You can't help but feel bad for them and hope that you're never in that kind of though, he is messed up if he thinks that was an appropriate joke.

I should probably go apologize to him for blowing up in his face, even though I had a right too. It was already pretty dark outside, the scattered torches barely illuminating the ground to see. From the Demeter cabin you could see the large camp fire dancing in the moonlight. The Firelight dancing well above amphitheater, illuminating the people making their faces glow within the night.

You never seem to notice how bumpy the ground is until you can barely see a foot in front of you. I swear that I almost tripped like a thousand time. For a little bit, I was even walking so slowly putting my foot out and sweeping across the ground for anything that I might trip over something. Travis better appreciate what i'm doing for him. Campers were slowly but surely making their ways back to their cabins. Few people littered throughout the amphitheater, most were couples who were trying to spend as much time together before Chiron kicked them out, or before Mr. D shouted "get a room." I couldn't seem to find the familiar mop curly brown hair, though I could clearly see Connor still talking to Miranda in the back, but no Travis. Make a mental note to tease Miranda latter.

Oh well I guess I'll have to apologize tomorrow. I pivoted around to head back towards the cabins, but a glimpse of curly hair caught my eye. I pushed past a few people earning myself some glares and the occasional swear or two.

"Travis, where is that idiot. I swear that I saw him." Standing at the outskirts of the woods, I scanned the trees looking for the familiar Stoll boy. I was about to give up my search for it was getting a bit late, I then turned around and headed back to my cabin.

I walked around aimlessly for a while just thinking and ever now and then actually bothering to look up

The scattered torches gave the cabins an eerie feeling, especially the Ares cabin. With the boar's head over the doorway and the barbed wire hanging off the the cabin. That cabin has some serious intimidation skills, just like the kids who live in there. I made my way across to the other side, where all of the Goddess cabins were. Just 3 more cabins until I would be at the doorstep of my own cabin, but a continuous giggle pulled me out of my thoughts and frozen in place.

"EEK. Travis stop," a high pitched giggle rang throughout the darkness from the shadows beside the Aphrodite cabin. This can not be who I think this is. One step after the next closer to what made the sound.

Ahhh, it burns my eyes. Why would I do that, now that image is now burned into my mind. What the hell, is wrong with me.

Even through the darkness I could still see what happened. A guy was attached to the neck of a girl, she was undoubtedly going to find a mark tomorrow Only thing is, was that it was Travis who was attached to some girl, probably an Aphrodite kid. The girl had him up against the cabin wall, with him facing towards me and her facing the cabin. I guess he heard me come around or he could feel my piercing green eyes examining the scene unfolding. Either way he stopped sucking on her neck and stared at me with his deep blue pools. With him not continuing on, I'm guessing that she decided to take initiative, and started to continue on, but this time switching roles. While she went on with sucking his neck, knowing full well that he'll have a mark on him, he continued to stare at me. His face emotionless, but his eyes gave away to what was going on in the inside. Clear panic and shock. My eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. I focused in on the eyes that were staring back at my green ones.

Green against blue. Those blue ones were Travis'. The usually bright and vibrant look in his eyes were gone replaced with something else that I didn't understand.

Ok, so I should probably turn around at some point, cause this is starting to get awkward.

I turned and ran back to my cabin.

For some odd reason I was filled with what I think is jealousy, but fore Travis. It just isn't possible. There's got to be some other reason why I'm feeling like I should punch that girl, or just the closest wall. As quickly as the feeling came it quickly dispersed, now I was just filled with curiosity. Wasn't Drew his girlfriend? So why was he kissing another child of Aphrodite, who happened to not be Drew. My life is just too complicated. I just need some sleep.


	5. Blue against green

It was fourth of July. The Hephaestus kids, like always had built a fire work display for the whole camp. It was a time for the guys to finally grow some balls and ask their crush out. I was sitting watching the fireworks from my favorite place at camp. The strawberry fields. Instead of watching the fireworks from the beach where everybody usually goes for the best seats, I always watch them from here by myself. The soft soil on the ground and the smell of strawberries all around, and the perfect view of the fireworks. But for some weird reason, this year I felt someone sitting right next to me. They weren't looking at me, their face was towards the sky, looking up to see the wonderful display. This person was a boy. _He had unruly curly brown hair. His soft locks seemed to be all over the place, they seemed that they could never be tamed. He had a strong jawline, and muscular build. One of his arms were around me, while he used the other to prop himself up. He turned to look at me, and I was met with mesmerizing blue eyes._

"Hey Katie enjoying the view," the blue eyed boy said with a smirk. Instinctively I shoved him a little bit, and turned to look at the light show. My throat dropped to my stomach when I saw who it was. My worst enemy…. The one and only Travis Stoll.

I was being shaken awake by someone, and me being the stubborn and cranky person when being awaken I am, turned my back on the person. Sadly, me turning didn't help the situation, it just caused the person to shake me even harder.

"KATIEEE!" Miranda yelled, sounding exasperated. Guess I know who woke me up, and also my excellent dream

"WHAT," I replied back, equally exasperated.

"You have a visitor."

"Tell them to go to Hades for waking me up, and tell them to GO AWAY."

"Sorry Katie, already tried that. He is pretty persistent when it comes to you." I could just see the smirk plastered to her face.

"Who is it?"

"Why don't you let him in, and find out for yourself." She then walked out of the door. "Bye Katie." I could just barely hear her say 'she's awake. Good luck Travis'.

Ughhh. It's Travis. Just why can't he leave me alone, I was enjoying a nice and peaceful dream of nice was the creaking noise caused by the door.

"Uhh… Katie could I come in"

"Oooo. Travis asking for permission for once in his life," I cooed. "But yes come in. What do you want Travis?"

"Well I was wondering if...wanted...to go-," he stuttered.

"Travis spit it out already, so I can go back to sleep. You wanted to ask if I would go… Where?"

"Uhhhh… Who knew that this would be so freakin hard." He let out a soft chuckle that made my heart run a mile a minute. Stupid heart.

"Travis if you have nothing to say then I am going to go back to bed." I waited a second and when he said nothing, I started to go back to bed.

I was back in my comfy bed, with my favorite flower blanket draped over me. I opened one eye to see Travis still standing there, just staring off into space.

He kept muttering something on the lines of _man up, Katie,Fourth of July._

"Travis are you going to keep muttering, cause you have a simple choice, leave or TO SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! Your pick." I clearly startled him, his blue eyes widen. Like he was suddenly awake once again, snapped out of his dream land. But his facial expression quickly changed, as quick as it came it was replaced by his signature smirk.

"Well you see Katie, it isn't quite that simple, in fact what I was about to see could have been the most challenging thing I've ever said."

"Well you see Travis," I said mimicking Travis' voice. "Are you going to say this so called 'most challenging thing' you've ever said, or are you going to keep standing there like an idiot," I replied back in my own voice once again.

He swiftly walked over to me. He reached his hand over caressing. He stared intently into my eyes. Blue against green. Like it should have been.

"I'm taking you to the fire works. I'll pick you up at 7:00," he breathed into my ear. He pulled back, shoved his hands into his pockets, and backed his way towards the door. His eyes stayed with mine, until he had to leave through the door.

 _It was blue against green, green against blue. It will always be like this, forever._

~FIN~


End file.
